Various armor-piercing projectiles have been designed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,366 to G. A. Lyon discloses a projectile having a nose of concave or dish shape. Such a dishshaped nose facilitates penetration of an armored target when the projectile strikes the target at an oblique angle, U.S Pat. No. 4,237,787 to K. P. Wacula concerns an armor-piercing, incendiary projectile. The projectile is generally made up of a ballistic nose shield, an explosive, hollow-core body of a suitable metal material and a plug for closing the trailing open end of the body. An incendiary composition of a specified admixture is disposed between the nose and the body. A suitable pyrotechnic composition is disposed in the hollow core. By reason of the incendiary composition, the projectile is assisted in penetrating an armored target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,302 to K. R. Strandli et al. discloses an armor-piercing incendiary projectile for penetrating hard or soft targets. The projectile is generally made up of a nonferrous casing or mantle having a dome-shaped or ballistic end. A secondary penetration and fragmentable sleeve of ferrous or nonferrous material, e.g., a suitable grade of steel, titanium or zirconium, is provided in the casing at its trailing end. A primary penetration plug of a material heavier than the sleeve, such as tungsten carbide, is provided in the core of the sleeve at its trailing end. However, none of the aforediscussed references whether taken alone or in any combination recognized the increased threat of targets moving at higher speeds along with the targets having greater armor or penetration resistance. Thus the prior art projectiles failed to recognize the importance of having a projectile of simple construction that not only requires less time (improved ballistic coefficient) in striking a target but also has greater reliability in penetrating the target upon striking same so as to destroy it. To this end, the improved armor-piercing projectile of the invention is generally comprised of a dome-shaped nose, a hollow explosive fragmentable body of thimble-like shape and a base-plug fuse device. The hollow body is advantageously made up of a heavy material having a predetermined density of at least eleven grams per cubic centimeter. The core of the hollow body is filled with a high energy explosive material of any suitable grade and composition. The open and trailing end of the body is closed by the base plug fuse means. By reason of the body of the improved projectile being of a heavy material of a predetermined density the projectile not only has enhanced ballistic coefficient (shortened time to reach a target) but also has enhanced momentum (kinetic energy) for effectively penetrating the impacted target prior to detonation of the high energy explosive means and explosive fragmentation of the body for destruction of the target. Depending on the requirements of the projectile in penetrating a target, the nose can be filled with a suitable incendiary material.